


Mon Ange

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug - All Types of Media
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe - Babies, Babies, Baby Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Broken Families, Depressed Gabriel Agreste, Dysfunctional Family, Emilie Agreste is Missing, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Nathalie Sancoeur-centric, Other, Parent Nathalie Sancoeur, Pre-Canon, Protective Nathalie Sancoeur, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: In the wake of Emilie Agreste's disappearance, Nathalie has to care for Adrien while Gabriel is unable to do so.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781212
Kudos: 45





	Mon Ange

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Mon Ange is the right translation, it's supposed to mean My Angel and I hope that's true. If it's not correct please someone tell me so i can fix it! Thank you so much!
> 
> I know Emilie went missing when Adrien was still a teenager in the series but I couldn't help but think what would happen if she went missing when Adrien was only a baby.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Nathalie winced at the shrill cries that were coming from the room she was standing in front of at the moment. She felt out-of-place standing there looking at the door that had once been her employer’s bedroom, but at the moment that was his office.

She felt a sense of anger wash over her as she heard another cry coming from the room, wondering how he could just abandon his son like this. She quickly scolded herself for such a thought the man was suffering and she needed to understand that.

“That still doesn’t give him the right to ignore his child,” Her mind whispered to her, but she pushed the thought away as an even louder cry than the first two filled the air.

Nathalie sighed before she continued to walk towards the bedroom door. She knew this wasn’t part of her job description, but she also knew that the baby boy on the other side of the door needed someone, and because of that, the maternal instinct that she hadn’t even known she possessed took over.

Nathalie placed her hand on the door hand before gently and quietly pushed the door open. The moment she stepped inside the bedroom the crying stopped and was replaced with loud sniffling which allowed her to hear the sound of her heels clicking against the ground.

“Adrien?” Nathalie asked as if trying to see if the baby boy was inside which of course he was Adrien was a baby he could barely stand let alone escape from his crib. “There you are,” She said as she saw the blonde-haired baby boy standing up in his crib with the help of the bars that were there to protect him.

Adrien sniffled as he saw Nathalie standing there in the doorway and quickly lifted his hands up making grabbing motions towards the woman. 

At seeing this Nathalie quickly made her way across the small gap the stood between her and the baby, before reaching down to pick him up once she crossed the distance. Nathalie held him close to her chest as he continued to sniffle and whimper.

“Well, you’re clean,” Nathalie said as she held the baby boy close to her chest. “Are you hungry?” She asked as she carefully reached up and wiped the tears away from his green eyes. 

As she wondered if that could be the problem she felt Adrien cuddle closer to her, gripping tightly to the blazer that she wore as if she would suddenly vanish into thin air.

Nathalie’s heart broke at the sight, instantly knowing what the problem was after watching the baby boy do this. Adrien was lonely. He didn’t understand where his mother was and why his father never wanted to hold him or play with him anymore. Adrien didn’t understand what was wrong and why no one wanted him which only made Nathalie’s heart break into even more pieces.

“Oh, Adrien,” Nathalie whispered as she reached up once more and smoothed the baby’s blonde hair down though it instantly popped back up since it was so wild. “I’m so sorry, Adrien,” She whispered as she pressed her face into the baby boy’s forehead, a few tears welling up in her eyes.

Nathalie had no clue why she was acting like this, she had never been one much for feelings, but the idea of this little boy being so alone just made her want to be sick.

As she held Adrien tightly against her, she could feel him snuggling closer to her. She could hear him still sniffling and whimpering since he thought he was going to be left once more.

“I’m not going to leave you, Mon Ange,” Nathalie whispered softly as she began to bounce Adrien slightly, having no clue where the nickname had come from. Adrien did look like an Angel, at least o her he did. “I promise, I won’t leave,” SHe whispered softly as she kept bouncing him gently and before long found herself gently swaying from side to side.

As Nathalie stood there trying to get Adrien to go back to sleep, she caught sight of the rocking chair that she had seen Mrs. Agreste use many times and without thinking Nathalie quickly made her way over to it and sat down.

She began to use her foot to gently rock herself and Adrien, making sure not to go to fast or to slow. Without realizing it Nathalie began to hum softly to the baby boy in her arms. Nathalie had no idea what she was humming it could have been some random tune she heard on the radio or something she just made up whatever it was though Adrien seemed to like it as his sniffles and whines grew softer.

Nathalie carefully rubbed circles into his back, which calmed him down even more. She still had no clue where these maternal instincts were coming from, but she ignored that fact as she tried to get Adrien back to sleep.

She let out a soft sigh as Adrien began to fall back asleep, his green eyes slowly closing as he let his entire little baby weight lay flat against her as he did. Nathalie smiled at this and just kept rubbing circles into his little back as she felt her own eyes grew heavy with sleep.

Nathalie began to wonder if she should have a talk with Mr. Agreste about him ignoring his son but she soon came to the conclusion that it wasn’t her place to say anything to him no matter how much she wanted too.

For if she was fired who was going to look after Adrien, Nathalie knew a nanny might be able to but they wouldn’t truly care about him, at least that’s what she believed.

Nathalie decided to keep silent for Adrien’s sake as she held him tighter and let her own eyes close.

Nathalie didn’t bother thinking about what would happen if her boss found her in his room fast asleep with his baby laying against her chest. She simply held Adrien tighter and moved to the point where they were both comfortable before allowing herself to relax with Adrien still laid against her.

Nathalie promised that night that she would always be there for Adrien no matter what.


End file.
